


Nomancy

by your_local_friendly_ghost



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Dead Daughter, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Some Fluff, Some angst, don't be too disappointed, exactly two lines long, i think this was one of the first things i wrote for these two but then... never posted it, it's... comment dit-on... a ficlet... flash fiction... something like that, mad short little thing, more of a collection of moments than a fic with a story and a damn plot, sorry big guy that's how it is, this was written waaaay before tew2 so lily's still mcfucking dead and myra's fate is unknown, yes i'm 6 months late to the party but this thing can't stay in my drafts forever and rot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_local_friendly_ghost/pseuds/your_local_friendly_ghost
Summary: Sebastian's name carries memories, and as it rings to his ears, he remembers, and remembers, and remembers...





	Nomancy

Sebastian's name fills him with memories of days smelling of hay and wood and rain, his mother's voice calling it from the depths of another time — it also comes back to him from the mouth of a boy that called him a faggot and punched him, but then he remembers he punched the kid back.

 

Sebastian's name breaks his heart as he remembers Myra's red lips curling around its letters as she reads his badge, a colleague in an unimpressive suit introducing them to each other.

 

Sebastian's name almost makes him smile as Myra snaps it when she catches Sebastian's gaze landing on her — firmly held up by elegant high heels — backside. A minute later, her shadow has disappeared from the office she once occupied and Sebastian takes a sip of whiskey without anyone noticing.

 

Sebastian's name wakes up ghosts as his sweet, beautiful daughter articulates it with reverence in a dream that pulls him up out of sleep in a scream.

 

Sebastian's name strikes him with guilt as he remembers Joseph whispering it as a plea, begging him to get off a floor that's wet with alcohol.

 

Sebastian's name makes his cheeks combust and his heart ache in a sweet, delicious way as it slips from Joseph's lips — that two, maybe three centimeters separate from his.

 

Sebastian's name sends warm tingle down his spine, and a delicious warmth singing of lust to pool in his guts, as Joseph cries it out in ecstasy, his eyes closed and milky skin glistening with sweat, hickeys blossoming like red flowers in the crook of his neck.

 

Sebastian's name makes him feel something strange as it is whispered, between sweet kisses, against the skin of his shoulder ; it makes him feel like he belongs, here in a bed that had become his, holding against his chest a man that has known him for years ; it makes him want to stay, want to be, it makes him hope to hear it again, just like this, and again, and again, and...

 

 

 

_It's never truly the end, is It ?_

**Author's Note:**

> @ tew2 : ANYWAY lmao  
> also fellas, i hope you enjoyed this very short thing. i'm currently working on the third and last part of my serie Changing Tides, and i am circling around the damn s*x like a car driving 70mph on an iced lake, blasting Deja Vu with its windows rolled down. considering my UNACCEPTABLE work speed, i have no idea when i will be done.  
> i kinda want it to be over soon because i have ideas for some post-tew2 joseb reunion, @ john johanas hire me coward


End file.
